A dye-sensitized solar cell element has attracted attention as a photoelectric conversion element since it is inexpensive and high photoelectric conversion efficiency is obtained therefrom, and various developments have been conducted with regard to the dye-sensitized solar cell element.
The dye-sensitized solar cell element includes at least one dye-sensitized solar cell, and the dye-sensitized solar cell includes a conductive substrate having a transparent substrate, a counter substrate such as a counter electrode, an annular sealing portion connecting the conductive substrate and the counter substrate, and an oxide semiconductor layer disposed between the conductive substrate and the counter substrate. In the dye-sensitized solar cell element, conversion efficiency can be enhanced by allowing light as much as possible to reach the oxide semiconductor layer through the transparent substrate.
As such a dye-sensitized solar cell element, for example, a dye-sensitized solar cell element described in the following Patent Document 1 is known. Patent Document 1 discloses a dye-sensitized solar cell module in which a light collecting member is disposed on a surface of a transparent substrate opposite to an oxide semiconductor layer (hereinafter, referred to as a “light receiving surface”).